Song-Spired Trilogy
by Celtic Luthor
Summary: A little Supercorp one shot and my first Supergirl fanfic that has now turned into a three part series. All three come from songs that have been way over played lately on the radio and come to be very annoying to me personally, I used them as inspiration for this so that perhaps i will find them less frustrating to hear in the future.
1. Slow Hands

Slow Hands

It is the usual soiree of guests, political high fliers, business tycoons and the plain rich with no particular skills.

Lena sits back, feeling the cool leather of the sofa against the bare skin of her back and is thankful for it. The air is muggy and heavy tonight, the amount of ice she had ordered had been doubled less than an hour before the party when it was clear the weather was not going to break.

The bow tied lawyer sitting across from her leans forward enthusiastically, evidently very excited about whatever it is he is talking about, not that Lena has been paying attention for the last five minutes. Nodding she smiles and takes a sip of wine. These gatherings could get so tedious, depending on which side of high society you invited and sometimes it was necessary to invite the straight laced white collars, simply to keep up appearances. She breathes a sigh of relief when the music starts up, a band, booked at the last minute by Jess, who'd wisely noted that hours of over- polite socializing in this heat would have everyone leaving early or at least a few falling outs, a band would give people something to watch and allow them to relax and take the attention away from the most lightly boring conversations they were involved in.

Jazz music drifts across the open roof, the sound of conversation dies down, Bow-Tie sits back and turns his attention to the band much to Lena's relief. Waving to the waiter for a refill she shifts, tugging the professional length hem of her dress a little higher to rest a few inches above her knees, the rich red fabric thankfully dark enough not to show sweat.

There is a sudden clatter of glass breaking harshly across the music. Lena twists in her seat assuming a waiter has simply up ended a tray. At the far end of the roof, just outside the glass double doors, a waiter is indeed looking flustered with an empty tray in hand. Leaning a little father forwards Lena catches a glimpse of someone fair haired, crouched, evidently trying to clean up, between the crowds of people. The music continues, not even stuttering at the interruption, very professional, Lena would have to remember to give Jess a bonus. Some continue to watch the scene by the door but most turn back to the band. Standing she nods to Bow-Tie who looks somewhat miffed she would leave his company, she ignores his expression and weaves through the crowd towards the doors. "I'm so sorry, again!"

"Don't do that, you'll cut yourself!" Rounding a cluster of people who'd taken up place just a few feet from the doors Lena sees Kara, glasses sliding down her nose, purse held under one arm trying to scoop broken glass hurriedly into some kind of tidy pile while the waiter looks on in horror. "Be careful!" The waiter squeaks, eyes wide. "Go get a brush!" Lena snaps, annoyed at whoever hired the inept waiter. "Yes, of course." He squeaks again and vanishes inside. Lena shakes her head watching him go. "Oh, Lena! Hi!" Kara looks up, pushing her glasses up her nose as she straightens, brushing down her dress, a tasteful shade of lilac but sadly not able to hide the water spatters covering the skirt of it. "Kara." The business woman gives her a warm hug, delighted the reporter had received her invitation. Seeming to read her mind Kara holds up a hand. "Yes, I did get your note, eventually, only today actually, Alex had put it aside and it got buried under stuff. As, you know, happens often enough, in modern society." Kara smiles awkwardly. "No need to apologize, at least you made it." Lena turns, speaking over her shoulder as they squeeze through the crowd, sincerely hoping that Bow-Tie has left the table they'd been sharing. The two couches are vacant, Lena nods to herself, satisfied. "What would you like to drink?" She asks Kara as they seat themselves. "Oh, anything really is fine." The reporter waves a hand absently towards the nearest waiter. "It is really good to see you, sorry I couldn't make last weeks lunch or the one before that even." Kara says, shifting her purse awkwardly between her hands before placing it on the table and accepting the glass the waiter offers her. "No problem at all, you're here now." Lena smiles gently, noticing the heat beginning to steam up Kara's glasses. "Well, I'm sorry anyway." Kara takes a small sip of the wine, eyes widening at the taste. "This is..nice?" Lena chuckles. "It's the finest red we have." Putting the glass gingerly on the table Kara licks her lips. "A little too fine for my taste." The blonde woman blinks and pulls her glasses off abruptly, appearing to have just noticed she can no longer see through them. "I mean, I could get used to it with time." "It is an acquired taste I'll admit, my favorite since my I found out my mother hated it." Kara slides newly cleaned glasses back up her nose, tilting her head to the side, considering, a waterfall of curling blonde hair sliding over her shoulders. "I guess that is good enough a reason." She retrieves the glass and takes a long swig, spluttering slightly at the after taste. She squints at Lena through watering eyes, making the brunette laugh outright. "Kara, you are indeed my hero now." Kara chokes out a giggle. Lena shifts to sit sideways, one arm draped over the back of the couch, turned so she can look directly at her friend. "So how has work been? Busy I'll take it?" "Oh, like you wouldn't believe, Snapper has started demanding I bring pastries every week now, since you showed me that recipe." "Has the sugar made him any sweeter though?" Lena raises an eyebrow. "No, same old sour mean I'm-so-good-at-my-job-look-at-me-guy." Kara sighs, her lips quirking a wry smile. "But you love it anyway?" Lena guesses. "Yeah, I do. And he's right to think he's good at his job because he is and makes me better at mine." She pauses. "To a point only."

Grinning she glances around. "Nice party." Lena smirks. "Nice would be the word, fun? Entertaining? Definitely not." "You've got a band!" Kara waves towards the now sweating singer and musicians. "Yes, we have." Lena takes a drink from her glass. "But I do believe I would have fallen asleep by now if you hadn't come." Kara wrinkles her nose, grinning. " Aww, well you might still yet, this heat is enough to knock supergirl out." The brunette laughs, "I find it hard to believe anything could knock out the girl of steel." She realizes at the same time she's drained her glass and is slowly feeling the effects of the wine. Quickly she puts the glass down, the last thing she needs is to be tipsy when some business dealer or another shows up. "So how was your day?" She asks, resting her cheek against her finger tips, elbow nestled comfortably against the back of the sofa. "Oh you know, hectic, yelling, lots of clicking high heels, especially now Cat is around again. I got a good report on that marathon, had to run beside the winner most of the way, you know they're thinking of starting an aliens only marathon organization, since you know, they can often run faster than humans." Kara takes a long gulp of the dark red liquid, pushing her hair back from her face with her other hand. Lena nods. "That's actually a smart thing to do, keeps both sides happy and smiles at equality." "Exactly, of course that wasn't the winners' opinion, some son of a rich guy, saying marathons are a human idea, which they aren't actually and apparently should stay that way. " She pushes her glasses up her nose again, leaning forwards slightly to emphasize her next words. "But I was next to this guy most of the way, he's definitely not human." Lena frowned.

"Then why? That makes no sense." She glances up and waves a waiter over. "Water please."He nods and hurries off. Kara has her glasses in her hands again, cleaning the steaming surfaces. She looks up as Lena turns back to her, her eyes surprisingly appearing more blue than they looked behind the frames, which is usually quite blue indeed. The business woman shifts, tugging as subtly as she can at the low back of her dress, trying to relive some of the heat gathering under the hemline. Kara shoves her glasses back up her nose. "Exactly what I was thinking, it makes absolutely no sense. But I know what I saw, scales just under the edge of his t-shirt and he wasn't even out of breath after winning it, never varied pace or even sweated." The possible reasons why an alien wouldn't want to have his kind recognized in sports and given their own divisions runs through Lena's mind. "Perhaps the guy, I mean, alien, is actually slow, like compared to other aliens and wouldn't be winning anything in an all alien race." Kara's eyes widen and she grabs Lena's wrist, her skin a surprisingly comfortable temperature against the brunette's, despite the heat. "You know, you're probably right, why didn't I think of that?" She lets go, leaving an imprint of finger marks on pale skin. Slapping her palm to her forehead she laughs. "I think I used all my brain power just making those pastries this morning is what." Lena laughs again, thoroughly amused by the blonde's reaction. "Why don't you drop by tomorrow before work and I'll have some ready for you, save you having to make them for once." Kara holds her glass up in toast. "Now who's the hero." Lena glances down flushing slightly but with a pleased smile on her lips.

"Oh, I think I recognise this one." The blonde looks eagerly towards the band as they starts up a slow jazz number. The deep sultry tones matching the heat of the night and relaxing some part of Lena's mind that had still been tense and alert for any political tensions among the guests. Scanning the crowd she sees most if not all are feeling the music's effects, there is more smiling and less smirking, people seem to be genuinely enjoying themselves rather than enjoying the discomfort of their rivals.

"I needed this so much." Kara tilts her head to one side, resting it on her shoulder. Her blue eyes behind the lenses appear very much more blue as if they've brightened, somehow, enough to not be dimmed by the small glass panes.

"It makes me happy to see you happy." Lena smiles, enjoying the genuine eye crinkling, nose wrinkling smile she gets in return. "So, Lena, tell me, do you dance?" The business woman raises a skeptical eyebrow in question. Kara nods towards the previously empty dance floor, now occupied by a handful of couples participating with various takes on 60s style dancing to the now upbeat music. Sensing she's not going to get a reason for the question till she answers Lena raises both eyebrows in a parody warning. "I have been known too dance, yes, but…" She's cut short as the blonde reporter gulps the last of her wine and placing the glass firmly down, grabs Lena's hand just as firmly and pulls her to her feet. "Oh no, this isn't s good idea, especially after those glasses of wine." Lena says under her breath, only half resisting as Kara tugs her towards the dance floor. She can't help but smile at the other woman's enthusiasm as they wend between the other couples, dodging arms being swung and legs swinging to the unmistakable 60's beat. "I took classes when I was a teenager." Kara says as they find a space at the far side of the dance floor. The towering buildings of National City gleaming in the moonlight to their left and the now crowded floor to their right as the reporter swings around to face Lena, a wide grin lighting her face. "So at least one of us knows what we're doing then?" The dark haired woman smiles wryly, Kara's enthusiasm is infectious. "Oh, I only took a few of them." Lena's face drops in mock horror. "Well this is not going to end well then…" "C'mon, no one else cares how good or bad they are." Kara shifts her grip on Lena's hand, again the brunette notices the comfortable warmth of the blonde's skin, unlike her own which she's sure much feel like a warmed up fish. "You have a point." Lena says, letting Kara turn her, a hand on her shoulder, guiding, so they're standing side on to each other. "Now, it's all in the feet if I'm right, you'll be the lady, so you're stepping like this." Kara demonstrates a series of small quick steps and Lena attempts to copy, only half failing her attempt. "There, you see, not so bad. So keep that up and just follow my lead." The music thrums out it's high paced beat and focusing on that beat the business woman finds that perhaps she can dance in less than an embarrassing fashion after all, in-spite of the wine. Kara tugs lightly, offering her other hand, her glasses are steaming up again but it doesn't seem to hinder her. Swing, swing, step step, in and out, forward and back. And Lena finds she's enjoying herself, grinning in return to the blonde's smile when they swing inwards to face each other. Kara is strong, one hand pressed firmly into the small of Lena's back, while the brunette finds herself having to hold tightly as the other woman spins them in a tight circle, Lena finds herself letting out a small laugh of pure delight. Kara raises her eyebrows. "Enjoying yourself?" "You could say that. " Lena chuckles. Then they part again, the blonde woman guiding and turning the smaller into position, so Kara's arm rests across Lena's shoulders, their hands still holding as they follow the beat of the music, step forwards and back and repeat. Lena finds herself becoming acutely aware of the warm press of Kara's wrist resting against her collar bone, her lower arm and the tense muscles of her bicep as they press against the skin of Lena's bare shoulders. She frowns to herself, her feet moving almost automatically now. This…feeling, or is it simply an awareness, she is sure she has felt it before but not to this strength, perhaps it's only the effects of the of the wine, but no. When Kara placed an arm around her shoulders to comfort her sadness, it seems so long ago now, she had not been drinking but that time grief had pushed away any other feelings.

She waits, thinking it may fade once they part, but no. As they move and turn to face each other again, it's as if her skin has heightened in sensitivity and she is acutely aware of Kara's fingers, wrapped tightly around her own. The blonde looks at her quizzically, evidently noticing Lena's frown. "What's up?"

She asks, appearing oblivious to what the brunette is feeling. "Uh, nothing, just concentrating on not tripping over my feet." Lena laughs, trying to distract herself from the fact she finds herself hoping Kara feels the same new awareness and simply to distract the reporter from asking any other questions. The floor lights flash past as they twirl a small circle, Lena lets herself slide her hand a little further around Kara's shoulder, in a show of simply trying to keep herself from falling over. In truth, she Is desperately curious to see if the other woman will have any reaction to this, her hand comes to rest just below the nape of her neck. Kara's face appears to remain calm and open, a slight smile constantly on her lips showing she was thoroughly enjoying herself but nothing else as far as the business woman can tell. So she pushes the feeling down, locks it away, throws the key far away and makes e herself focus on the music and the simple joy of movement, that is coming surprisingly easily now.

The party has dissolved from double edged conversations and political maneuvering to having one too many glasses of wine and dancing a little too confidently to jazz music. Kara accepts another glass from the sever as they pass but Lena shakes her head, the world is already spinning enough from all the twirling on the dance floor. They lean on the wall surrounding the roofs edge at one side of the dance floor. Lena with her back against the wall, enjoying the slightly cooler air from the open night sky compared to the sweat and heaviness of the rooftop, sipping water and lime, a feeling of contentment tinged with underlying need, need of what she can't quite figure out or rather forbids herself from figuring out. The reporter rests her elbows on the wall, having placed her glass on the narrow ledge, she takes off her glasses to dry them yet again. Theirs is a comfortable quiet, companionable. Lena glances at her, about ask a question, away from her calculations of who will be asking for drivers home and who will not. Her heart stutters a beat and the words that were on her lips vanish into the air, unsaid. Eyes of blue, the blue of summer skies, of deep seas and a thousand forget-me-nots, the blue of white hot fire, look back at her, No glasses to dim that vibrant color, the brunette realizes she's staring but before she can feel embarrassed she realizes Kara is staring too, or gazing would be the right word, staring is too harsh and hard edged for the look in the blonde's eyes. It's as if someone has stoked the blue fire and it blazes now, warm and inviting, in a way you wouldn't expect blue flames to be but it is so nonetheless. Lena feels that stutter in her chest again and notices she's holding her breath. Quickly she looks away, swallowing hard and wondering what on earth this could lead too and why she hopes it will lead to anything. Shaking her head slightly to herself she sips her water, hoping it will cool the heat of her skin which seems to have trebled in the last minute. It is too easy to mis-read eyes, no matter how you wanted them too look at you. "Lena?" There's a touch on her arm, slow and tentative, yet it feels like an electric charge. Lena clears her throat which seems to have gotten all caught up and croaky. "Yes, Kara, sorry?" She absently wipes the sweat she can feel trickling down the back of her neck, a nervous movement. Afraid to look at Kara for fear those fires will cause her to do something she really, probably should not, she keeps her eyes on the floor. "Lena, do you want to dance again?" The hand is still there, just the barest pressure on her forearm. The business woman blinks, she's forgotten all about dancing and the music and failed to notice the band has struck up a new tune. Looking around she sees couples, swaying slowly, sensually but not too sensually, as this is still a business gathering after all. Her heart leaps and she desperately tries to keep it down and calm and banish that hope, making sure those gates stay firmly locked. "Sure, why not, can't be harder than those steps earlier." She laughs lightly, placing her drink on a nearby table, carefully avoiding those eyes. Kara moves her hand to Lena's and leads her forwards and the brunette is grateful that she can avoid the pull of those twin blue fires another few moments longer. The reporter's steps are light, the skirt of her dress swishing against the back of her knees, the lilac fabric slightly patterned and cut to slope down at the back, this Lena concentrates on trying to get her mind and feelings under control before having to face her. Oh but what if she didn't have to hold them down, inviting her to dance, to dance to music like this, to dance slowly and closely like this, could she maybe..? All this rushes through Lena's mind in the few seconds it takes to cross the floor to an empty space.

She sets her jaw, no, gates closed, key thrown far away.

"So, are there specific steps to this that you can teach me?"

She asks as Kara turns to face her. "Not that I know." Kara's voice is quiet, almost soft. Lena looks down, as if concentrating on where to place herself and her hands, her hands which Kara takes, placing Lena's gently on her own shoulder and grasping the other in the classic clasped style. The business woman tenses slightly as the blonde woman steps in close, closer than a friend would, at least closer than friends she's known before would and that wasn't many, so her judgment could be way off. She keeps her touch light, her gaze politely over the shoulder, glancing only briefly at her friend with a slight smile and away again in case those blue fires decide to consume her. And it's not like she isn't hot enough already, the sweat trickles down her spine and she is glad she pulled her hair back from her face tonight, leaving what air there is to attempt to cool the back of her neck. The towering buildings of glass wink around them in the odd flash of car lights or streetlights, Lena tries to take deep breaths as subtly as possible, unsure if the heat is pulling the oxygen from her lungs or if there is another reason she's finding it hard to catch her breath.

So subtle is the movement, the brunette barely notices it, a hand, that had been resting on her hip, polite and proper, is now against the small of her back, a gentle insistent pressure inviting her closer, closer to Kara. She risks a glance, behind the small panes of glass the twin fires burn as brightly as they did before, they meet her eyes calmly, almost curiously, as if Lena is a question and the the reporter is searching for the answer. The music is deep, but soft, swaying them to its rhythm as gently as a leaf on an almost still pond. She lets that pressure move her, less than a hand-span now, such a small space could be closed so easily, simply, but she hesitates, searching those blue eyes for an answer in return. Slowly, she slides her hand to cup the back of Kara's neck, fingers tangling slightly in blonde hair. She can't look away now even if she wanted, the same way a fire will mesmerize you, hypnotize even, those blue flames have a hold of her, and she finds herself hoping they never let go. The heat of the night is nothing compared to the fire on her the bare skin of her back where Kara's hand moves just that bit further, almost completely encircling her waist now, she can sense the strength holding her and doubts she could get away if she wanted to, not that she did, not in a million years. It seems those tightly closed gates are threatening to open on their own and Lena is loathe to stop them.

And then the music fades out, the end of the melody, the end of the moment, Lena's heart drops and she steps back politely as the dance floor empties slowly. Lena finds her gaze being firmly held as Kara lets go of her waist but keeps a hold of her hand, not tightly, not forcing her but gently so Lena could pull away at any moment.

This she can surely not be misinterpreting, the dancing could simply have been dancing, the way friends sometimes did, but this, the dance was over. And Kara holding onto her hand, not saying a word, not moving, not smiling nor frowning, just looking at her, those blue flames all but ablaze.

The gate within Lena opens, one she's been keeping tightly locked with the keys thrown far away. Now they're thrown wide and someone else has the key, a blonde reporter she's called friend until now. Until now when something more may be just beyond those gates. Lena turns, not wanting to to look away from the eyes but she does and moves off the dance floor, her hand keeping hold of Kara's. Few guests take any notice of them, most caught up in deep alcohol or business induced conversations as the night advances.

She feels Kara's grip tighten as they pass through the doors. Inside is nearly empty, one or two guests sit on couches chatting and drinking, the white walls and ceilings making it nearly as bright as day indoors. The business woman moves with purpose, away from the gathering, turning down a hall and then down another, passing closed doors. It's darker here, wall lights glowing off rich wood, until before them, the end of the hall, are glass double doors, open wide onto a balcony. Lena steps through without hesitation, her heels clacking gently on the wooden floor.

The balcony is large, holding a low couch at one end and a small dining table at the other, a place for private meetings, be they professional or otherwise. Now it's the otherwise or so she hopes.

The air seems to rest against her skin like a blanket, the bare skin of her back glistens but she no longer notices the humidity. Lena reaches the enclosing wall, staring for a moment over the glittering night bound city, taking a deep breath, trying to gather her emotions and control them. She's still holding Kara's hand and the blonde has come to stand next to her, Lena wishes she could read minds right now but she can't so she uses words instead. Turning to the taller woman she goes to speak, to ask, "Is this what you want?" but words fail her, again, when a finger comes to rest on her lips, keeping her silent. Every inch of skin under that finger, that is joined tentatively by the other four, tingles in the most pleasant way. Kara's expression is open and wide eyed, as if she's seeing something wondrous for the first time. Lena finds herself wondering how she, herself could be anything close to wondrous. But the expression is there and Lena lets herself reach up and place her hand over Kara's, applying the slightest pressure in a feather light kiss. The blonde's eyes close briefly and her lips part, when she opens them again her gaze is intent, purposeful and she steps forwards, leaving only a breath of air between their bodies, air that feels alive with heat. The brunette holds her gaze as she moves Kara's hand slowly over her lips, down over her chin to her throat, letting it rest there, letting the other woman feel the frantic flutter of her pulse. The reporter smiles then, a wide beaming smile that would make the sun seem dim. The smile turns to a giggle and Lena, unsure but smiling back because, as usual she can't help herself, wonders what could be so amusing. "Oh Lena, you and your slow hands." The brunette feels her smile widen, if that's all that was funny, at least she wasn't embarrassing herself in some way. She raises an eyebrow at Kara as she continues giggling.

"Slow?" She slides the blonde's hand from her throat to the nape of her neck and lets go, reaching forward to place the now free hand on the other woman's waist and tugging slightly, so they're abruptly pressed flush against each other. Kara stops giggling abruptly with an intake of breath, the lighting from the wall lights catches her hair, sunlight in solid form and illuminates her skin, the gentle peach flush of her cheeks, she's all sun and brightness and that brightness is like a heady tonic to Lena, it always has been. But now is more, much more intoxicating.

"Would you rather something else?" Lena breathes, letting the hand slide from waist to back. "Mmmhmm." Kara bites her lip, her eyes leaving Lena's and focusing slightly lower, Lena feels her heart threatening to stop again, watching teeth press into that full lower lip. Lena can feel her breath against her skin, they're faces are inches apart. The blonde's hand moves from the nape of her neck to her hair, fingers tucking under the tie holding the pony tail in place and pulling it slowly free. Dark silken strands tumble over her shoulders and Kara lets go of the hand she had still been holding to reach up, burying her fingers in those dark locks. Every place they touch feels like fire or electric or both. Lena's free hand moves slowly to down the blonde's side, gliding over the soft lilac material, feeling Kara's ribs moving as the blonde inhales deeply. Their foreheads are touching now, her lips parted she can taste Kara's breath, tantalizingly close. Her hand comes to rest on the other woman's waist, the other at the small of her back and she presses closer, relishing every place their bodies touch, thighs, hips, stomach, breasts, thousands of tiny wildfires blooming across her skin. The air is hot tonight but those fires are a thousandfold hotter.

Slowly, oh so slowly they close those last few inches but not quite, Lena pauses at the last possible moment, she can feel the moist warmth of Kara's lips, hear her every breath, the moment is soft and bright with tenderness and desperate and glitteringly dark with want.

But not wanting, too, as if this moment is too precious, a moment, a breath that will never be again once it has been broken.

Kara's hands are winding themselves into dark hair, her lips curve into the smallest smile, her eyes fluttering closed as Lena feels the brush of her eyelashes against her own eyelids.

Then as if on a subconscious signal or maybe a physical one, one of primal need and want, they both move, and close that tiniest of spaces.

Their lips meet.

And it's as if all those slow hands with their slow touches have been saving themselves up, waiting for this moment.

Kara's fingers are everywhere, in her hair, cupping her face, trailing over the bare skin of her back, gripping her waist tightly as if she can somehow pull them closer than they already are, which is the closest they can humanly be. Those lips are pure heat and softness, and then parting, inviting.

It feels like flying, or falling, or both at once as their tongues meet, wet and twining and sun hot. Bright light floods through those gates now, bathing her in its warmth. Her hands explore the shapes of the body pressed to hers, every curve and incline, the ridges of shoulder-blades, the line of her jaw, the dips of collar bones, skimming the neckline, fingers teasing just under the edge of lilac fabric.

Lena feels Kara's hands still momentarily, then come to settle on her thighs, strong fingers gripping and then lifting in one smooth motion. She shifts her hands to the blonde's shoulders, holding tightly as Kara lifts her with ease to sit on the balcony's surrounding wall, her dress rides up, leaving her legs bare to the thigh as she wraps her legs around the blonde's waist, not for balance or security but to simply keep her close, to not loose those tiny wildfires that aren't so tiny any more.

Some part of her mind wonders why she isn't worried, to be sitting on such a narrow space with a twenty story drop behind her but she simply isn't and doesn't bother to question why, too distracted by the hands once again roaming her body, setting her skin alight and the sweet, sweet taste of Kara in her mouth.


	2. Wild Thoughts

_**Wild Thoughts**_

Touch, skin that has always been hyper sensitive yet completely unbreakable feels as if the very moonlight itself has seeped beneath where those fingers slide against it.

Lena's mouth is insistent and curious against her own, a taste somewhere between the tang of limes and the sweetness of wine. Kara's mind, on one part is completely aware, aware of the huge drop only her hands are keeping the brunette from toppling into it, of the heat of the night air and the fact that though it may feel perfectly comfortable to her it is the cause of the slick smoothness of the skin beneath her hands, the oh so faint sound of music from the other side of the building. And lastly of the main fact, that, Lena, her friend, her…something more? That Lena is pressed against her, every part of her, and all those parts are setting Kara's heart beating so very fast. The other part of her mind is a whirlwind, an incomprehensible hurricane of senses being overloaded with too much information. Gosh, she really has begun to think like a DEO agent.

Lena's hands bush the neckline of her dress, sparks trail from those fingertips and Kara is sure if she looks there would be literal lights coming off her skin in the wake of that touch. She moves her fingers up the brunette's back, tracing the subtle ridges of her spine, the dampness of her skin a pleasant feeling to Kara's super sensitive skin. The heat of her breath is in her mouth, Lena's hands tangled in blonde locks that are no longer in their neat half up do but fall around her shoulders, their bodies molded to each others as the air molds to the very earth and Kara feels as if she is drunk on starlight. If such a thing were ever possible she now knows what it feels like. Heady and light, light as the brush of a butterfly's wings. Every inch of that body held to her own is like the pull of a million collapsing super novas.

The solid press of the other woman's legs around her waist and the way her tongue so readily twines with her own feels like an invitation. If she could concentrate enough to blush at this moment she would but her thoughts are wild and she lets them run, lets her hands slide up strong thighs, edging the already gathered dress hem just a little higher.

"Oh." Lena smiles against her lips as Kara feels her glasses, which were already perched precariously low on her nose, start to slide off completely. The brunettes raises a hand, taking hold of the glasses and Kara reflexively puts a fingers over Lena's, holding them in place. And those wild thoughts come to an abrupt halt. The blonde pulls back slightly, opening her eyes to meet questioning green ones. Of course, she had taken her glasses off just earlier, hoping the meaning in her gaze would be more directly understandable, and trying desperately see if her meaning, her silent want was being understood in turn. But that was different to now. Now her hair is free and falling in curls down her back and if the glasses are gone…

"Kara?" Lena's voice is low, like gravel in rolled velvet, a touch in itself, a caress and a question.

What had Kara thought? That this could go further, further with that pressing secret, that world heavy weight of words hanging over her, over them. Guilt twits in her stomach, growling hell hounds come to chase away the beautiful butterflies of moments before. Abruptly she moves, a feeling of recklessness or is it a 'I'm done with lies' feeling she isn't sure.

She curls her fingers around Lena's where they still rest on her glasses and slowly removes them. They're hands come to rest against the ledge, the glasses pressed between their joined fingers. Kara lets her expression settle, mouth a serious line, eyes careful and observant, an expression that is very much Supergirl and not Kara Danvers. She waits, her heart beating fast but now out of nerves rather than anticipation. The moonlight casts Lena's face into marble and shadow, like a creature carved from snow and ice minus the coldness that comes with both those elements. Fiery snow and sweet warm ice, could snow even be fiery? Kara mentally shakes herself, knowing her babbling thoughts are just trying to distract from the moment at hand. The question at hand.

Lena looks at her for a long moment, expression blank, eyes moving, taking in every inch of Kara's face. The silence draws out and Kara can't bear it a moment longer.

"I'm so sorry, " she murmurers, unable to hold that green eyed gaze looking at her so emotionlessly, a gaze that moments before had been full of desire, she looks down, down at their twined fingers. She knows she should probably explain why, why the secret, why the lies, why to Lena but she knows the business woman isn't stupid. Lena would know why but also know there is no true excuse when all the other reasons are brushed aside.

"Supergirl." It's said as a statement of fact and not a question but Kara still finds herself nodding, her eyes still on their hands, noticing the small chips in the brunette's nails, the different shades of white in the paint on the wall ledge, unimportant things but she notices nonetheless. The hand that has been resting on her shoulder till now moves to cup her face, urging her to look up.

There is hurt in Lena's eyes and that hurt stabs straight to Kara's heart but there is also a smile, a small one but it is there.

"Are you…?"

"Upset? Yes, of course, but I also understand." Lena brushes her thumb across Kara's lips sending tiny lightning strikes through her core despite the worry in her mind. One dark eyebrow lifts.

"I think I may take a while to forgive, you think I'd be used to betrayal by now." That word is like a knife twisting in her gut and Kara bites her lip, trying to keep the tears that threaten to well up from spilling over.

"Do you hate me?" She can't stop herself from asking, it is a small consolation the other woman hasn't pulled away, her legs still circling her waist, her fingers still holding Kara's.

"What? No, I could never hate you Kara." Lena smiles slightly and Kara feel her heart lift.

"I know why you lied…" The smile broadens, her teeth flashing in the shadow and moonlight.

"…but I want to forget that fact, for this moment." She leans in, pressing her lips to the blonde's, who kisses her back desperately, relief making her light headed.

"Make me forget, Kara." The words are a breath, felt rather than heard.

Kara's mind is once again in two differing opinions, to pull away, to deal with this now, to talk and talk some more but what good will talk do, Lena knew, she understood and she was hurting. And she had asked Kara to make her forget, how could she say no to anything Lena asked now, now when she hadn't pulled away, hadn't gone cold and remote as she knew Lena could when she was hurt. Kara had burdened her with this knowledge, she felt it was the smallest thing she could do to ease that burden, to fulfill her wish, her wish to forget. "Top floor, balcony." Lena says, her mouth brushing Kara's ear, letting go of her hand to wrap both arms tightly around her neck. Kara shifts her weight, holding securely to the brunette's legs as she lifts away from the floor. Lena's lips press against her skin just below her jaw as Kara turns in the air, briefly scanning the building before swiftly rising. It takes a few breaths, a few very deep breaths for Kara, who tries to keep her flight steady while her heart beats overtime in response to those lips moving over her pulse point.

They land softly, Kara taking extra care not to jolt as her feet touch the wood of the floorboards. This balcony is empty and the double doors are locked shut but Kara can see the outlines of a couch, table and bed in the darkened room beyond the glass. She feels Lena's grip loosen, her legs unlock from around her waist and the blonde lets her down carefully as

Lena moves her lips from pulse to collar bone to the little dip between those bones at the base of her throat, causing Kara to nearly lose oxygen completely. Hands grip her waist, the brunette turns them and takes a small step forwards and then another until Kara feels the cool glass of the doors against her back and the other woman's body come to press against hers. Those lips may be delightful against her skin but Kara prefers them against her own and placing one hand under Lena's jaw applies the lightest pressure, a request rather than a demand but Lena complies and kisses her again, long and deep. They explore each other, languid and slow, tongues moving in a dance where contact is everything and there is no space between for breath. Somehow keeping a vague semblance of awareness Kara drops one hand to the door behind her, it's locked but a slight tug breaks it and the door slides open.

Without waiting for any urging the blonde continues the momentum Lena started, walking slowly backwards, feeling the soft crush of carpet under her shoes as they move inside. The brunette follows, her fingers stilling on the nape of Kara's neck, untangling themselves from her hair to move lower, gripping the zip of the lilac dress and tugging slightly. Kara feels the bed's edge bump against the back of her knees and comes to a stop, she pulls back, hating to put any space between them but needing that confirmation, even though the half open zip of her dress is an obvious indicator, the confirmation that this is what Lena wants, wants as much as she herself does. Lena tilts her head questioningly, her hands coming to rest on Kara's waist. It is almost completely dark and the older woman leans away slightly, reaching to her left and flicking on a small lamp, its light spilling out in a soft glow.

"Kara? What is it?" Lena asks quietly, turning back to the blonde. Kara fiddles absently with a loose thread on the shoulder of that dark red dress.

"I just…I just wanted to make sure, that, umm, that you want this, because I know I do but that you want it because you want it not as…as a…and I shouldn't be questioning you, I know but…" Green eyes hold hers as the brunette leans in again and Kara closes her eyes as warm lips press to her own stopping the flow of awkward clumsy words, just one kiss, brief and sweet, and Lena leans back, looking at her seriously, her voice is just as serious.

"I want this." She punctuates her words with another feather light kiss.

"I want you." Her mouth lingers this time and Kara lets her muscles relax, lets her knees bend so she's sitting on the edge of the bed. Refusing to let any space come between them now, she locks her arms around Lena's neck, slowly pulling the brunette down with her as she lies back, feeling the soft warm press of Lena's body coming to rest a top her own, her heart beating out a rhythm that she is sure half of National City must be able to hear it. Shoes thud, discarded against the floor, there's another muffled thump as her purse slides from where it was strung over her shoulder to join the shoes.

She feels fingers slide to her shoulders and hook around the loose neckline there, tugging it down, her back now bare against the bed cover, it feels rough compared to the hands moving downwards over her skin, silky soft, from jaw to throat to collar bones to the rise of her breasts. The is no air between them, everything is heat and touch and the pull of the other woman's body, like the moon pulling the sea, that undeniable force that moves entire oceans to its gravity, a magnetic pull to the woman who is pressed against her with all the weight of the gravity of this world. That weight now resting between her legs in the most heart stuttering way, a tightness coils in her centre moving lower and lower as if racing to keep ahead of Lena's fingers that continue to move ever so slowly. Kara's own hands rest on hips and thighs, tracing the curve between those two places, each time nudging the hemline of that dark red dress a little higher. Breathing is a luxury long gone from her mind between the tantalizing hands moving down her body causing her heart, she is sure, to stop multiple times to the mouth covering her own that quite literally prevents inhalation of any breath that is not the brunette's own. She feels the skirt of her dress lifted to gather around her hips and a hand pressing just where she wants it most, just beyond that thin layer of fabric. The need to feel skin against her own, all of her own, is undeniable.

Gripping the neck ties of the dark red material she pulls, too impatient to un-knot it, it only takes the smallest amount of force and the dress is ripped free. Her hands fumble with the clasp of a sleek black bra but Lena pulls back just before she can unhook it. The brunette grips the lilac dress, now bunched about Kara's hips, and the small triangle of fabric beneath it and slides them both down, green eyes holding blue, as her body becomes almost completely bare. The blonde can't hold back a smile, a mix of giddy delight and a deeper hunger welling up inside her, the woman in front of her is a coalescence of light and dark, the glow of the lamp catching every dip and curve, sunlight kissing snow and hair of the darkest chocolate falls around them like a curtain as Lena moves back over her, her teeth flash in the semi shadow of their small dark space created by the waterfall of her hair. Kara moves back to her previous task of unclasping that black bra, Lena lifts a hand as it falls free of her shoulders and tosses it away, it lands almost silently on the floor. The blonde bites her lip, breathe caught in her throat, running her hands up over Lena's shoulders and down her chest to cup her breasts, feeling their soft generous weight, eyes wide relishing the view before her. Leaning up she kisses Lena again, sucking at her lower lip, drawing it between her teeth with just the lightest pressure. She releases that lip with a gasp as one of the hands that has been roaming her skin, moves down to press between her legs. Kara feels her breathing stop, green eyes watch hers intently as that lower hand teases, pressing and then drawing away only to repeat the process over again. Her own hands slide back over shoulder blades, she opens her legs wider, inviting and then she releases that held breath as one finger presses into her.

Lena's expression is intent and soft at the same time, eyes glittering in the half light, Kara feels locked in time, an endless moment or thousands of them, she can't look away not that she wanted to, or ever would want to again, drowning in seas of green. A slow rhythm is taking hold, her thoughts don't seem to want to stay still or solid anymore, they run again and she lets them go, holding to the only real thing in this building hurricane of sensation, the woman pressed against her.

Cupping Lena's face in her hands she presses her forehead to the brunette's, hearing her own breathing turn to gasps in response to those thrusting fingers, while that other hand presses into the bed sheets next to her head. Breathlessly she kisses those red lips, hungrily, it's as if she is suffocating and Lena is the sweetest air.

After a long moment, a moment of lips and tongues and Kara's fingers tangling in hair, Lena pulls away and silky dark strands trails across Kara's chest and then stomach as she moves down the blonde's body. Kara closes her eyes, breath held in anticipation, fingers bunching in the sheets beneath her.

Then that finger is smoothly replaced with a tongue, no space between the touches. A shiver of pleasure tingles up Kara's body, her knees going weak even though she isn't standing, from between her thighs, up through her core, even to the roots of her hair so much she let's go of the sheets and runs her hands through her own hair, tugging slightly to draw out that feeling, a moan escaping her parted lips.

Lena's hands slide under the blonde's hips, fingers caressing the line of her spine, her tongue moving deeper, circling, probing, hitting every sweet spot. Kara's whole body arches, her mind is all sensation, no thoughts, no comprehension of the the room around her, the bed under her, only the green eyed, porcelain skinned woman, Lena, the brunette's body the moon to her sea. A wave slowly quickening, speeding towards something dazzling, some brightly lit shore, hips rocking to that exquisite touch. Her mind and body rising to the irresistible lure of the brunette's mouth against her centre, one hand slides from Kara's back, sliding, over her stomach and up further to cup one breast. Those fingers sending sparks radiating outwards as they knead and massage the soft flesh, the sparks spreading over the blonde's skin to merge with the surging tide steadily rising through her from that exploring tongue, her body quivering.

Kara lowers one hand, needing to touch her in some way, any way, taking Lena's hand that cradles her breast, in her own, twining their fingers together, her grip tightening almost unconsciously, though part of her is part is always aware to keep her strength in check to not hurt the fragile hand in her own, as that dazzling shore comes closer. Lena's dark locks are spread across her hips and thighs, like silk against the always heightened sensitivity of her skin. Her body as taut as a bow string, waiting desperately to be released. Gasps that turn to whimpers as the need grows almost unbearable. The tide is rushing in, bearing down on that glittering shore, moonbright and heady. Kara's body is liquid, water, sea, swirling and writhing, reaching, yearning for the shoreline of ecstasy.

Lena's fingers dig into her lower back, holding her hips firmly, her mouth unyielding. The blonde's breath catches, her back arching up even further, lightening washes over her skin, her free hand curling, fingers digging into the bedspread, into the mattress, gripping, crushing, bending the springs with all her exceptional strength . The tide within her crashing home, consuming and being consumed by blinding bliss, that shore of smooth white incomparable beauty, of glimmering rapture.

Shaking, trembling, her body alight with ecstasy, that hand holding her own the only thing keeping her from dissolving entirely, dissolving into starlit star-made pleasure. Breath released in a sob, body sinking prone onto the sheets, both hands moving to hold that single one tightly between her own, clutching it to her breast, sparking lights begin to fade behind her closed eyelids. A breath against her lips makes her open her eyes to find green ones watching her, lips no longer so red curving in a smile, a smile that's sweet and light with delight, Kara smiles in return, lifting Lena's hand to her own lips, kissing it delicately, each knuckle, each finger tip, holding the brunette's gaze...


	3. Say Something

**Say Something**

Kara holds her hand softly, so different from the strength that had nearly torn the mattress apart moments before, Lena can see the springs bent and twisted glinting as the blonde woman shifts, pushing herself into an upright sitting position. Golden hair tumbling down over honey milk skin, Lena uses her free hand to catch a lock and twist it between her fingers. All the while Kara's mouth trails the brunette's own fingers, her lips covering each knuckle, each finger tip.

She looks up meeting Lena's eyes and seems to draw breath to speak but instead she just looks at the brunette.

Lena raises a questioning eyebrow, letting her fingers climb upwards, running through Kara's hair.

There's a blush on Kara's cheeks, visible even in the half light.

The brunette laughs lightly, taking her hand from Kara's and letting it join the other combing through that sunlight hair. Seeing the younger woman at a loss for words she leans in, pressing lips to her forehead, cheeks, lips, kissing her gently, slowly. Kara's hands drop to Lana's waist, tracing hip bone to thigh and back again. There's a tranquility the business woman feels at this moment, despite the dramatic revelation Kara had shown her, it didn't feel like Kara was a different person, more like the blonde was now more fully herself and finally Lena could see all that made her who she was.

Their kisses are light and soft until Lena feels those hands on her hips still briefly before resuming their movement with more purpose, one circling to her back and pressing there, urging Lena close and in doing so, pushing her knees open as she straddles the blonde. She inhales sharply, sucking Kara's lower lip between her own, when that other hand dips lower between them. The blonde's lips part again, her tongue drawing Lena's in. Lena's fingers, gently caressing Kara's hair seconds before, now twist tightly as the younger woman eases that hand against her. Heat coils in her centre and she lifts herself slightly, knees pressing into the torn mattress, inviting without words.

And then Kara is inside her, there's a fire leaping to life in her core, her own breath suddenly shallow and fast. Lips against her neck, her shoulders, her chest. Like the heat of the sun, forever enticing. She hugs that strong body to her, skin on warm skin. The sun-bright heat everyone yearns for in the depths of winter, and Lena feels as if she has been winter itself and now the hot burning light of the sun is enveloping her. Her hips rock, Kara's free hand grips her waist, holding her tight and Lena is glad for it feels as if her muscles are slowly melting in the heat of that sun. Kara shifts forwards, Lena feels fingertips pressing the base of her spine, hitting every nerve and sending tiny shocks out across her skin to join the larger waves of pleasure already washing through her.

Pleasure turns to ecstasy leaving Lena lightheaded and clinging to the solid strength of the blonde. Her very veins feel like there is sunlight rushing through them. Lips like midsummer heat meet hers again, drawing her breath out and returning it sweeter than before. Lena feels as if she is staring at the sun, her eyes blinded with white hot light, but her eyes are most definitely closed and the white bright light is within her mind, and that light is a feeling rather than a sight. Enveloped in it, drowning in it. Her sense of her body only a vague shape as she teeters on the edge.

As she trembles into climax, head tilted back, lips parted as her breath shudders through her, Kara's face tucked into her shoulder. One hand holding the entirety of her weight as the pleasure washes over her.

Her mind slowly becomes coherent again and something else washes over her, a realization, a reality.

The reality of that superhuman, that alien strength, that uses only one arm to lower her to the mattress as if she weighs no more than a child. Kara's, no, supergirl's blue eyes, just that bit too bright, too reminiscent of star fires, watching her expression with glowing satisfaction, satisfaction that slowly fades and is replaced by apprehension.

"Lena?" The gentle solid weight of the blonde's body rests atop her own, a hand tentatively brushes dark hair from Lena's face .

The business woman is at a loss for words, not for the first time this night but the first time for a reason that's less than pleasant.

"Lena, are you okay?" Kara's voice pitches up an octave, worry creeping into it.

The brunette reaches up, caressing a cheek, tucking blonde locks behind her ears, words refusing to come as the delight of the past hours fades and crumbles like a long forgotten ruin.

"Say something." Kara whispers, her voice quivering.

"Did I hurt you Lena?" This is said with such horror, those blue eyes beginning to glisten with tears, Lena feels her heart threaten to break and shakes her head quickly. Relief on that beautiful face, a smile as sweet as the sun after rain.

Tears well and trickle down Lena's cheeks. To think she will probably never see it in such intimacy again.

"Lena, please say something." Fair eyebrows frown, causing the smooth honey skin between them to crinkle.

But she can't bring herself to voice what she knows will happen, it will make it too real and for this night she wants to forget all about the reality of the world.

"It's nothing, really, I'm just happy." She lifts a hand and tries to smooth the frown away, smiling through her tears.

Kara leans down, pressing kisses to Lena's brow, cheeks and finally mouth.

The business woman lets herself relax, worry when the morning comes she decides, only when the sun rises and her own sun leaves.

Every curve and dip of the blonde's body melts into her own, mouth soft and languishing against hers, heat and warmth and a comfort quite unlike anything the Luthor has ever known envelopes and the moon continues its path across the sky and the stars turn.

A harsh noise breaks the early morning air. Up here, far above the already bustling city streets there is a kind of quiet, a serenity as if being so close to the sky and the fading stars has a calming effect, or so Lena has thought before.

She opens her eyes abruptly at the harsh alarm ringing from somewhere nearby, the sky is shades of dark and pale beyond the sliding glass doors, the night only just receding. It most definitely wasn't her alarm, she'd planned to take this morning off after the party last night.

The arm that had been draped over her, holding her close, shifts as Kara turns over. Lena turns too, watching as the blonde woman leans over the side of the bed, fumbling with her bag purse where it had been discarded on the floor. She watches the smooth curve of her spine and the tumbling gold locks that slide over her bare skin and tries to forget the reality they'll both have to deal with all too soon, for just a moment longer.

Kara rolls onto her back, phone in hand, one hand rubbing at her eyes and her expression one of confusion as she looks at the screen.

"It's much too early for work…" She trails off, her eyes widening.

A knot forms in Lena's stomach, worry for something, something other than her own fears, making her heart rate pick up.

"What is it?"

"Umm, it's Cat." Kara presses the phone to her chest and stares silently at the ceiling, confusion turning to frustration on her face.

"Kara?" The brunette asks softly, reaching out to touch her cheek.

The younger woman sighs, turning her face into that hand, pressing her lips to Lena's palm, reaching up to clasp her hand in her own.

"I'll deal with it, an unscheduled meeting, just work stuff." She slides the phone onto the bedside table and turns to Lena fully, a small smile on her lips.

"You looked worried, Kara." The business woman says, finding hard to bring a smile to her own face.

"So, now I'm worried."

"I'll worry about it later." Blue eyes meet hers directly, openly, "You shouldn't have to worry about anything, not now."

Kara leans in kissing her lightly, one hand lifting to trail through Lena's hair.

Lena tries to push aside the new worry layering itself over her own, to lose herself in that mouth molding to hers, but the image of Kara's silently frustrated expression sticks in her mind.

And when Kara pulls away, too soon for her liking, her eyes apologetic, Lena knows something is most definitely wrong.

"But Cat will kill me if I don't get to this meeting exactly on time."

She pulls away and slides from the bed, turning her head and scanning the bedroom wall as if looking for something.

Lena nods to herself when Kara stands without hesitation and heads for the bathroom, evidently the Kryptonian had used her x-ray vision to see where the shower was.

The phone buzzes again, Lena looks at it considering… But then shakes her head, Kara had a right to keep her work private if she wished. When the sound of running water starts up she pushes back the covers and stands, stretching languidly, her body aching sweetly in all the right places, and she can't help a small smile of satisfaction before she grabs her dressing gown and sliding it on, and heading for the kitchen.

Lena manages to keep her mind relatively blank as she makes the coffee but when Kara appears in the doorway, dressed in the same dress she wore the night before, she knows she'll have to say something. Their fingers brush as Kara takes the offered mug and even now with worry plaguing her, sparks shiver over her skin from that touch.

"Kara…"

The blonde turns to lean against the counter beside her, her eyes questioning over the top of her mug.

"You know, I've accepted you're Supergirl, I know you lied but I understand that, somehow. And I forgive you."

Lena looks at the brown contents of her cup, hearing a shuddering sigh of relief from the blonde next to her.

"But I don't know if others will accept things as easily." She looks up.

Kara says nothing, just stares at her, that worried crinkle appearing between her eyebrows.

"As much as I wish I could change it, my name has a… history, and the damage that could do if it became associated with Supergirl in… this way." The business woman gestures between them.

"I don't think… " She draws a deep breath, steeling herself, "Don't know if we can continue this, even if it's a secret, I have a lot of eyes watching me and you probably have even more."

Lena blinks harshly, staring at the wall in front of them, and swallows, desperately trying to keep her emotions in check.

"It will get out, eventually and people love you, I couldn't bear to see that change because of me in anyway."

Silence.

Lena turns, making herself meet those flame blue eyes that watch her, the expression behind them unreadable.

The silence hangs.

"Say something, Kara, please."

Lena feels like she's breaking in two, only not coming undone completely through sheer willpower.

Eventually Kara moves, setting her mug aside and stepping forward to wrap Lena in her arms. The brunette clumsily slides her cup onto the counter before it can spill and returns the hug, burying her face in the taller woman's shoulder.

"Cat messaged me, for a meeting." Kara murmurs. "A meeting about breaking news, someone has photos of a Cat Co reporter with connections to Supergirl and the L Corp ceo leaving a party… together."

Lena feels her willpower failing but keeps her lips tightly together and blinks her eyes dry as Kara pulls back.

"She wants my side of the story before it goes public."

"You should go then, tell them whatever they need to hear. Even if that's that this never happened or will never happen again."

Kara gazes at her, her face going soft as she grasps Lena's hands in both of hers.

"No."

Lena looks up from their twined fingers, confused.

"What? But that's the only way… "

"No." Kara repeats, more firmly this time.

"I will tell the truth, or part of it anyway, Kara Danvers can leave with Lena Luthor, and anyone who has a problem with that can go to hell, but I believe I can work it so Supergirl can be seen at the other side of the city when the needs be."

Lena raises a skeptical eyebrow, but her heart beats fast with blooming hope. The blonde smiles sheepishly.

"Just an alien friend of mine."

"Ah."

Lena murmurs, unable to stop smile creeping onto her face, she slides her hands up Kara's wrists and arms, feeling the strength and muscle there, relishing it before wrapping her arms around the blondes neck and leaning in.

Kara kisses her back for a moment, arms sliding around her waist, but her movement is suddenly tentative. The brunette opens her eyes to questioning blue ones.

"So, you're sure … you're okay with this? With me?"

Lena blinks at her, then finds a chuckle escaping lips unbidden.

The business woman had made her peace with Kara revelation somewhere over the course of the night. Now she smirks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm okay with it…"

Kara's eyes narrow slightly, appearing anxious but a smile curls her lips in response to Lena's.

"But?"

The older woman turns them so Kara is pressed solidly back against the counter, the blonde's body flush to her own.

"But you can continue to make up for it if you like." Lena twists a finger in a loose tendril of hair escaping from the reporter's otherwise neat bun.

Kara grins at her now, blue eyes bright and sparking with mischief.

"It would be my pleasure Ms Luthor."


End file.
